


Decisions

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: What is a person to do when multiple people are interested in them?





	Decisions

Had you paid more attention to the way the two acted when you were students, you probably would have noticed how Snape and Lupin acted when around you. Except you were focused on your studies, like a good student, which kept you from noticing much about them at all other than they were your friends and despite disliking each other they put up with one another because of you. That was the benefit of being a Ravenclaw, no house rivalries to deal with, only the riddle to get back in the common room.

In your years at Hogwarts you had grown close but much like the muggle world, leaving school after year seven left you without contact to the two. It wasn’t until years later when you were hired on as a new professor at Hogwarts did you see Severus again. From the beginning of your time as a professor Snape had taken it upon himself to be your mentor, explaining professors duties and what not. In the time that he wasn’t helping you with adjusting to your new role, he became the old friend you had missed.

It was odder of course, not having to obey the rules of students. The two of you discussing classes, and other professors. Sitting next to each other and feasts, as well as reluctantly going to parties together. Reluctant because faculty parties at Hogwarts aren’t as fun as they would seem.

For as much thought as you gave to what happened to Severus after year seven, you thought the same about Remus. You’d read about Lily and James, knew about the accusations against him. Trouble was, you had been friends with the man and were aware that these were false accusations. When he was proved innocent you were ecstatic and when he came to join the staff at Hogwarts you anticipated a continuance of your friendship.

And it was. From the moment he stepped on the grounds of Hogwarts for the first time as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor you hugged him and began catching up. You wouldn’t notice the frown on Severus’ face. You wouldn’t notice how their rivalry started up again. No, you wouldn’t notice them try and impress you, but the students would. 

The days went by and both of them would continually try and sit next to you at meals, one on either side of you. Gifts were given and they’d argue over the smallest things brought up in conversations. It began to become more obvious to you that they both had feelings for you. Trying to ignore it you hoped it would simply die out, that they would come to an end on their own means.

But weeks passed without you saying anything, without you acknowledging the fact that you knew and nothing had changed. Yes, they may have lessened their arguments but you chalked that up to it being near break and everyone focusing on getting students ready for exams. You began to get tired of waiting for them to figure out that arguments weren’t working and so you took it into your own hands.

“I know how you both feel about me.”

It was sudden but it caused them to stop and stare at you.

“I’ve known and I’m not going to be the one to choose, you’ll have to work through this yourselves, civilly”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
